Our Clock has not Ticked yet, has it?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Sure, she chocked on her own spit when he asked her if she'd go on a date with him. Okay, so What if she liked to play hide and seek at age 23? Yeah, she had frickin' pink hair. So what? I Love her.


She is beautiful. She is smart and politically involved. She is healthy and loves outdoors. She is also unique. She is the one woman who makes my heart jump and the best part is, she is mine.

Her emerald eyes are shining now, and as I stand with my family in the full salon, it feel empty, as if something is missing, someone specifically. She is not Japanese, and I am not a commoner, I am an Uchiha. Meaning I am royalty in my country and the world.

She is from Europe, she's got light pink hair and big, green eyes. She loves animals and has quite a temper. She is the only woman I have ever apologized to. She childish and selfless. She lights up the room every time she walks in and I cannot stand not hugging her.

She makes me wake up early and that is when I realize those years have not been a waste at all.

She makes me feel, that goddamned woman and her stupid kindness and heart. And that is how I found myself in this compromising position with people surrounding us.

I woke up to singing. Yes, I, Uchiha Sasuke, practically royalty, woke up to a woman singing, and not just any woman per say, it was her. My best friend, my first friend for the matter of fact, my advisor and very soon, my fiancée. That is, if she accepted.

She was in the shower and even though I was yearning to join her and do some specific actions not suitable for people under 13 to listen to, I stayed in the same place, our huge bed. Why? You ask, well, what came next was the best part of my morning.

Five minutes later, she walked out in a white towel, my towel, I did not understand why she used mine even though she had hers, and I only let her because I liked how it smelt after she left it to dry. It smelt like flowers.

As she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed the wet hair out of her face, I considered the possibility of pulling her back to bed, but then again, I can do that after the show. Every day, when she woke up, she would dance in front of the mirror and I would secretly enjoy my private show. She had rhythm I admitted but damn, she was too good for her own good.

I leant back and watched as she moved around the room, she turned and I faked unconsciousness while she bent over to kiss my forehead, I opened my eyes and smirked at her, she was gorgeous. I pulled her towards me and she fell on my chest. "Sasuke-kun, I'll be late." she said and I could not care any less. It was morning and so far, I could not control myself, it was the darn morning!

"Call in sick." I whispered huskily and she giggled, she tried to squirm her way out of my arms but as always, I did not let her get away with it. She tried pushing me but failed again, "Give up, Sakura. I love you too much to let go."

She stopped struggling and blinked, yeah okay, I did not confess very often and when I did, wait a minute… I recognized that hungry look, I smiled at her. Yes, I can smile!

"Dr. Uchiha, why don't you make me feel better?" she said and that was all it took. We stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, until I got hungry and she went to make some breakfast, the funny thing about Sakura is that she is perfect, or as close as she can be… but she cannot cook, and that is why I walked after her, I was the cook in this house.

"Sakura?" I asked and sighed, she was probably hiding. I smirked, so she wanted to play? Fine with me. "Sakura, okay, I will play… if you stay out of the Jacuzzi!" I said, and then I waited, patience was my old friend.

A few seconds later and BAM! The hot tub room door was slammed, followed by giggles, she was too easy to lead. Sometimes, playing with Sakura reminded me of the old times and then I would chuckle. "We definitely did not have sex in the old times." I murmured and walked calmly to the hot tub room. I opened the door to find a surprise, an empty room?

I felt someone jump onto my back and even though I could carry much more weight, my knees buckled on purpose, I was now on top and she blinked at me innocently. Too fast for her.

She started giggling and that is when it clicked me. I planned to propose to her with an audience, because I figured she would enjoy that, but this seemed prefect. I pulled her up and sat her on my lap, behind me in the closet and linen storage room I found the little box. I knelt down to a confused Sakura and whispered the words I thought would change my life.

"Sakura Haruno, would you marry me?" I expected an immediate yes but instead I found myself with a shocked girlfriend, a ring in my hand and an awful feeling in my stomach. A simple answer was all it took, why did she have to hesitate? She shook her head and for a moment I feared.

"No." she said and I felt like my world was coming under me, she giggled and hugged me, "Joking! Joking! YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES!" she said and kissed me many times, I blinked and hugged her hard. "That was not funny." I scolded and she laughed into my chest.

I looked around and took everything in, the green carpet under us, the caoba coffee table with a bouquet of jasmines on it, the doors and the hallway. She looked at me and I smiled as I looked around.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" she asked me and I smiled at her, nothing could over joy this moment ever. "Looking around", I said and she looked puzzled. I waited until her curiosity got the best of her, "For what?" she finally asked and I kissed her long and hard.

"For when our kids ask us where and what was around us when I proposed, I will know every detail, Mrs. Uchiha." I said and she hugged me tight.

She suddenly whispered into my ear something that made me even happier, if possible. "We should get started on our first child then, because I am not sure if your memory will serve at exact detail for too long."


End file.
